


Love!

by Harry_Fado



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people say that mommies and daddies take care and love little boys and girls best.</p><p>I don't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Amor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547662) by [Harry_Fado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado)



Some people say that mommies and daddies take care and love little boys and girls best.

I don't think so.

You see, I have two daddies! Well, a daddy and a papa! They always take care of me and my little brother and sister.  
Daddy scares the monster under my bed away whenever it comes too close to eat me and papa kisses my boo boo's when they hurt bad and it doesn't hurt bad anymore.  
Daddy carries Lila on his belly with a carry thingy everywhere and she's always smiling when he does it! She doesn't even care that her front teeth aren't born yet.  
And papa always sits on the floor to play with us and our toy soldiers and Nathan's dolls, and my Captain America, which is mine, and Lila's toy jeep.  
And daddy likes to sing in the morning while making breakfast for us, and he always sings Let It Go to Nathan because it's his favorite song and he likes to hear daddy sing when he's sad, which is not forever because daddy sings it all the time now. And papa always comes into the kitchen smiling and he kisses daddy on the mouth, which is gross ew, and he kisses us and tries to eat Lila for breakfast because he's so hungry he could eat little kids.

Lila always giggles.

Papa tried to eat me once, it tickled. I peed myself, and papa helped me change. 

He wasn't even mad!

Daddy and papa always say they love us to Pluto and back and that they loved us for forever and ever and they love us a lot. A big lot. A whole big!

And sometimes daddy and papa change places and papa scares the monster that tries to eat me and daddy kisses my boo boo's and papa carries Lila around with the carry thingy and daddy sits down and plays with us on the floor with our soldiers and Nathan's dolls and my Captain America, which is mine, and Lila's jeep and papa makes breakfast while singing let it go to Nathan because he had a bad dream and daddy comes into the kitchen and kisses daddy on the mouth, which is gross gross ew, and gives us kisses and tries to eat Lila and they both tell us they love us to Pluto and back. And they love us a big lot. A whole big! 

And I love them to Japan, which is very far away, and back and they laugh because they are silly but I love them. And that's why my daddy and papa love us best than mommies and daddies! Because they love us a whole lot. 

Like we love them.

by: Miguel Stilinski.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I liked it. I hope you guys like it too!
> 
> PS: My mother language is not English but that's how the story came to me. There's mistakes, I did make this at three in the morning, but some of them are deliberate. After all, it's a child's mind.


End file.
